


Crying

by Saffirewhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffirewhite/pseuds/Saffirewhite
Summary: Draco is crying on the floor of a corridor and Hermione finds him. Warning I wrote this very late at night.





	Crying

"Whats wrong malfoy"  
Hermione says dropping down onto her knees , to be at the same level as draco (who is crying).  
He looks up to see who it is  
He kisses her.  
He then gets up, and walks away smerking.  
"Malfoy".  
"What" he turns to find her running up to him.  
"Thank you".  
"For what granger".  
"Giving me my first kiss".  
"That was your first, oh sorry, I didn't know, who would have thier first kiss with thier mortal enemy".  
"More like crush", she says blushing and giving him a quick peck on his cheek.  
She starts walking away.  
Draco grabs her wrist.  
"Oh I am not done with you yet granger".  
"Let me guess you are wondering how I had a crush on you".  
"No da".  
"Well when I was mad at Harry and Ron, I saw you being mean to them. And I was so mad at Ron, that I started to like you".  
"Wait that was first year".  
"Ya", Hermione says blushing.  
"Hmm well that is when I started crushing on you too". He says blushing 2.  
"Draco Malfoy, liking a mudblood".  
"Muggleborn", He exclaims.  
"Draco, I am fine withthat term now".  
"I am not", he says, reaching for her hand.  
"So what was wrong with you before".  
"Oh I just saw pansy making out with...", he pauses.  
"Are you and Ron still going out".  
"Ya why",she realises.  
"What". She starts to get angry  
"I'm sorry, Hermione".  
"Grr, where are they", she says angry.  
"ROR, but you are not going anywhere, just calm down for me, k".  
"Fine, since me and Ron are over, we can...". "True, so, do you Hermione Granger want to go out with me Draco Malfoy". She smiles  
"What else would I say but, YES!".  
She hugs him.


End file.
